


Payback

by katami_san



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katami_san/pseuds/katami_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Renji x Ishida smut. Renji is fascinated by Ishida in the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This one is always for Phoenix. 
> 
> And once again, I do not own Bleach, or the characters from it. And I derive nothing from this story but my own twisted satisfaction.

It had started out innocently enough. Ishida had been acting odd one evening, odder than a guy who sewed, and it had sparked Renji's curiosity. He had followed the Quincy when he left the Urahara shoten, just wondering what was bothering the younger man. It wasn't like he liked the archer but Renji would be the first to admit that the kid had guts. And Renji would have been proud to have had him at his back in a fight.

 

He had tracked Ishida to that training area of his and watched the young man mediate by the stream. He had just about been ready to call it a night when the archer had stood and begun removing his clothes. He had wanted to be embarrassed. He had wanted to leave then; but he had never seen anything to rival Ishida Uryuu in nothing more than moonlight and had found himself transfixed.

 

Renji had watched in mute fascination as everything had been neatly folded and set carefully on a rock. The glasses had been the last thing to go, neatly into a case and then set carefully on top of his clothes. Then the Quincy had made his way to the stream's edge, a small gasp escaping from that pretty mouth as he slid into the cool water. Renji had been ready to leave then, to sneak back to the shop and pretend he hadn't seen anything; maybe pull out the image of Ishida naked and bathed in moonlight to jerk off to late at night.

 

Uryuu had moved though, gone and slid into the tiny waterfall that fed the stream. Water had cascaded over that long, pale back and Renji had found himself entranced. He had wanted to be that water, sliding gently down Ishida's spine to that tight ass. Wanted to trace those impossibly long legs before spreading them and fucking the Quincy senseless.

 

He'd had to bite his lip and remind himself that the Quincy would kill him when the archer had turned because nothing in the whole fucking universe had even been more sensual or beautiful that Ishida Uryuu wet, naked, and glistening in the moonlight. His pale skin had shimmered and shone. His nipples had been taut, twin peaks of rosy pink on his snowy chest. He'd had a dancer's lean, easy grace and a subtle, supple strength. Water had flowed over his chest and down to sharp hips and a nest of blue-black curls. Renji had groaned as he watched long, delicate fingers travel over that incredible body. He'd been hard as a rock himself when he had realized that Ishida had been half hard.

 

Since that night, Ishida Uryuu had been the only thing he fantasized about and Renji had made a point of catching every one of the Quincy's little moonlight performances. It was worth what the Quincy would do to him for that image of Ishida standing there, water pouring over him and moonlight making him glow.

 

He settled into his hiding spot and watched as Uryuu arrived and began mediating. He took the opportunity to study the younger man while he was relaxed, so rarely getting to see it. The Quincy looked younger without his perpetual scowl - almost pretty. Renji stared at him, letting scenarios of surprising and then fucking the archer play out in his head. He groaned softly when Ishida stood and began to strip, eager to see all that beautiful glowing skin.

 

The archer slid into the water with a softly hitched breath and Renji couldn't resist opening his hakama and giving his cock a few quick pulls. He knew better than to do anything more though, not while the Quincy was still there and able to sense his reiatsu.

 

Uryuu bathed in the cool water and Renji had to bite his fist to keep quiet as the archer turned to face him, his cock hard and gleaming in the moonlight. He look like some pagan god standing there - seductive and powerful - and Renji wanted very much to get down on his knees and pray.

 

Ishida stepped from the waterfall smirking, but he didn't leave the stream as normal. Instead, he closed his eyes, spirit threads appearing all around him and a soft blue glow infusing him. Renji watched enraptured, not sensing the danger until it was too late and he was ensnared by several of the threads.

 

"Uh...Hiya Ishida," he mumbled lamely as he was dragged to the bank of the stream to stand before the glaring Quincy.

 

Ishida looked him over from head to toe, his eyes widening at Renji's cock. "Been enjoying yourself, Abarai?" purred the Quincy, shocking Renji. He had expected death and dismemberment - starting with his favorite member - if Uryuu ever caught him; not this smirking confident Ishida. He stammered for a moment, Ishida's smirk widening before the archer's hands slid up to cup his cheeks and pull him into a hot, demanding kiss.

 

He moaned as the Quincy's tongue forced his mouth open and began to plunder. Those long fingers slid into his hair, ripping away his hair band before closing around the silky red strands. He struggled against the threads holding him, wanting to touch that pale skin he had been dreaming about for so long. "Ishida," he groaned as his cock brushed the Quincy's hip and he felt and answering hardness against his own thigh.

 

Long, delicate fingers curled around his cock and Renji wondered if he had died and gone to heaven. He moaned and tried to thrust, earning a chuckle and a soft, slow caress from the archer. "Have you been jerking off while watching me, Shinigami?" growled the Quincy, nipping his ear, a positively wicked glint in his eyes.

 

Renji opened his mouth to explain, to apologize, to anything - but Ishida slid back his foreskin and ran a finger around his tip and all he could do was moan. "Well? Have you?" demanded the Quincy, a pink tongue darting out to lap at his finger, tasting the fluid gathered there.

 

"Yeeeessss" he hissed, his brain shorting out and his cock eagerly filling the void. "So fuckin' hot, Ishida."

 

Ishida regarded him for a moment before gently steering him back and settling him on a rock. "If you liked that, Abarai, I'll give you something to really enjoy," purred the Quincy, stepping back. Renji gasped as those gorgeous hands began sliding over the archer's chest, soft sounds of pleasure coming from the Quincy. Ishida moaned, blue eyes slipping shut as his fingers pinched and plucked his nipples, drawing them to tight little peaks.

 

"Ah-barai," he groaned as his hands slid lower, over that toned stomach to the dark curls and that hard cock. Renji moaned as the Quincy began to stroke himself, gasping and arching into each touch.

 

"Oh dammit! Ishida," he growled, struggling, his cock aching. All he wanted was to pull the archer into his lap and fuck him until they both saw stars.

 

Ishida stopped playing with himself, his blue eyes slowly opening, eyes so deep and dark that Renji thought he might drown in them. The Quincy moved toward his clothes and Renji howled, vowing to kill the miserable bastard if Ishida left him like this. His cock was hard enough to cut glass and he needed to come - now. Ishida didn't get dressed. Instead he held up a small vial of oil, smirking like a cat who had cornered a baby bird.

 

The archer poured some oil onto his hand and the faint scent of citrus filled Renji's nose. "Oh fuck! Oh god, Ishida," he moaned as the Quincy began stroking him. He strained into each touch, whimpering as the younger man teased his tip with feather-light touches.

 

"Enjoying yourself, Abarai?" asked Ishida, climbing into his lap and stroking both of their cocks together. Renji closed his eyes, knowing if he watched - saw that strong, pale hand wrapped around his cock, rubbing it against the other man's - he would come. He was so fucking close - just a little tighter, a little faster and he would tumble over.

 

He snarled a denial when Ishida released his cock and climbed from his lap. "Ishida Uryuu, get back here and get me off, you fucking son of a bitch!" he snapped at the Quincy.

 

"Make me," taunted the archer smugly, turning and arching his back. A moment later slick fingers were tracing over his ass. Renji watched, moaning continuously, as one long finger teased his entrance before slipping slowly inside. Ishida panted and moaned as he moved the single digit in and out. He made a soft little broken noise as a second finger joined the first and Renji thought _he_ might just break. He had never seen anything as hot as Ishida Uryuu whining and fucking himself on his own fingers.

 

Renji bit his lip when Ishida arched and gave a low moan, his fingers having found his prostate. "Oh...Uh....Abarai," he groaned, twisting his fingers and scissoring them open. Renji and Ishida both moaned a soft denial as those fingers slipped free.

 

"Don't stop," Renji heard himself whispering.

 

Ishida smiled, this one tiny and almost gentle, and climbed back into Renji's lap. "Not stopping," breathed the archer, wrapping a hand around Renji's cock and slowly lowering himself onto it. Soft, gasping little sounds were coming from the Quincy's throat and Renji thought they were the sexiest thing he had ever heard. He leaned forward, sealing his lips to Ishida's neck, biting gently and then sucking hard. The younger man gave a low, sharp wail and tightened around him as the threads holding him dissolved. Renji grabbed Ishida's hips, slamming into him and wringing another cry from the Quincy. "Oh god!" gasped Ishida, his fingers digging into Renji's shoulders as the redhead began to move him, lifting him and then slamming him back down onto his cock. Renji gave a feral grin when he tugged Ishida onto his cock and the archer went stiff in his arms, moaning.

 

"That's the spot, huh?" he taunted, nipping Ishida's neck before he could answer and drawing another cry from the kid. He ground his hips against the Quincy, earning a whine. Renji chuckled, holding Ishida in his lap as the archer squirmed and tried to move.

 

"Goddammit!" snarled Ishida, grabbing his hair and yanking on it hard, blue eyes meeting red and blazing. Renji groaned, tightening his grip on the younger man and lifting him again before bring him back down, Ishida easily catching his rhythm. They moved against each other hard and fast.

 

He closed his eyes as he caught Ishida's hand reaching for his cock, knowing that if he saw those long fingers wrap around that gorgeous cock it would be over. A soft, sobbing, little hitch began slipping into the archer's breathing and Renji groaned, unable to hold back. He jerked Ishida down hard, grinding against him and moaning as his orgasm tore through him. Dimly, from somewhere far off he heard Ishida sobbing and felt a warm wash of fluid splatter on his belly.

 

He sighed and nuzzled the Quincy's shoulder, wondering if he could ever talk Ishida into doing this again when he felt fingers begin to gently toy with his hair. He hummed in appreciation, kissing the Quincy's neck and earning a soft sigh. "How long did you know I was there?" he asked the archer softly.

 

"Since the beginning, of course. I'm not an idiot and you're hardly subtle," murmured Ishida, his voice warm and drowsy, and Renji wondered if the Quincy was going to fall asleep in his lap. Not that he would complain if the kid did, he sort of liked him there.

 

"So what was all this?" he demanded, carefully laying dozens of small kisses along the younger man's jaw.

 

"A bit of payback. Next time you want to watch me bathe, I expect to get equal viewing time, Shinigami," growled the Quincy, blue eyes pinning him.

 

"Hell yes!"


End file.
